


Finger painting

by TortiTabby



Series: Bingo Fics! [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan tries to get things done while Phil's in a meeting but their five year old has other plans.





	Finger painting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my robots square!

Dan was feeling optimistic for a productive day. It was stressful to try to get their lives ready for a new member the first time around. Attempting it for the second time with an excitable five year old who was always on the move was nearly impossible, but Phil went to the business meeting they had that morning so Dan could sort out the house and make some important phone calls.

“Amelie I told you if you have some quiet time for Daddy now we'll paint a pretty painting for Dad later, okay?”

She weighed her options before nodding enthusiastically. 

“To-To-Roooo!” she roared and spun around the room miming the furry forest spirit. He definitely had the odds stacked against him today. 

“Alright, Daddy's going to be on the phone so you'll be good and watch totoro in here and we can paint later, okay?”

“Is puppy watching totoro too?” she asked. 

Dan glanced at to the corner of the room where their roomba that Phil had ridiculously named Puppy was working tirelessly in. Dan's master plan was to have paperwork and scheduling sorted with a clean house by the time his tired husband returned home. 

“Yes, baby but you have to leave Puppy alone, remember?” He bent down and brushed her wild curly mane out of her face and kissed her on her freckled nose. 

 

Dan was getting nowhere on the call he was on. It was nearly over an hour since he decided to try to schedule someone to okay their house for the new baby. 

“I can try in the next couple of months if there's an opening, but sir I'm afraid we are totally booked until the date I gave you.” The nasally voiced woman was clearly getting irritated with him. 

“We should be in the books already!” He heard himself repeat for what had to be the twentieth time at the bare minimum. 

He massaged in between his eyes where he could feel a headache beginning. When he opened his eyes a movement near the entry of the room caught his attention. 

He had peeked in on Amelie not even ten minutes ago to find her completely entranced with the cat bus yowling on the screen. 

It wasn't Amelie, but Puppy who had wandered into the room. There was a trail of rainbow carnage that followed, decorating their hardwood floors now with red, blue, some green or yellow variety of paint.

“I am going to have to call you back.” He said in a surprisingly calm voice and ended the call. 

“Amelie!” his voice thundered as he rushed to pick up the paint covered roomba. He was close to hysterics.

“Amelie what have you done!?” He hurried into the room to find her staring up at him with wide green eyes. She had paint from her tiny fingers up to her elbows as well as all down her front.  

The carpet behind her was streaked with the rainbow zigzagging across the entire room. 

“What did you do?” He cried and picked her up. “I told you we would paint  _ later _ . You know better than to get into the paints by yourself.” He glanced over to the open cupboard. Phil had   _ told him _ they should be on a higher shelf. 

_ Phil _ . 

Somehow Dan had set out to make everything sorted put and better today and it just ended up being exactly where they were with a paint covered house. 

“Puppy was hungry, Daddy.” Amelie explained in a tiny voice. 

“Amelie! You do  _ not _ play with paint by yourself and you  _ aren't supposed to play with Puppy _ ! This was very bad!” He was trying not to raise his voice but  _ honestly _ . 

Amelie took no time at all to burst into hysterics, pushing her paint covered hands against his chest to be put down. Dan was close to tears himself. 

“What's going on?” Phil called out in a tired voice from somewhere near the front of the house. Dan didn't even heard the front door close. 

Dan felt his chest tighten in disappointment.  He couldn't even get the floor cleaned before Phil came back.He could feel tears gather at the corner of his eyes and blinked them away. 

“In here!” He called out in defeat. 

“Wow.” Phil turned the corner and took one glance at the decorative floor, wailing child in Dan’s arms and Puppy laying upside down on the table.

“Alright I think  _ one  _ of us needs a nap, first and foremost.” He said and gathered Amelie from Dan. He paused and left a chaste kiss on Dan’s lips. “And the other two of us can team up and clean up this mess. Amelie what do you have to say to Daddy?” 

She glanced up at Dan with huge tears still spilling from her eyes. “Sorry Daddy.”

Dan kissed her hair as a thank you and hurried on autopilot to get bowls of soapy water to tackle the paint with while Phil cleaned their daughter up and put her down to sleep.

“Let’s get this cleaned up, and maybe we can have a nap of our own?” Phil suggested when he returned to the room.

Dan just nodded. He was the kind level of exhausted he wasn’t sure a nap could help any but it did sound nice.

He thought about how the paint thing wouldn’t have happened if Phil didn’t act like it was a damn dog, and how quickly she’d listened once he was in the room. He thought about their paint splattered forever home and how long it would take to get it up off of the floor, even with it being washable. He thought about how they’d soon be tackling all of this as well as a crying infant that needed constant care. 

Phil smiled over at him from the spot he was scrubbing. Dan wouldn’t change anything.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!  
> tortitabby.tumblr.com


End file.
